


just a quick practice

by capricornsrage



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornsrage/pseuds/capricornsrage
Summary: learning how to use ao3, mainly on my phone but hopefully ill have a computer for better access/writing soon





	just a quick practice

i just need a way to organize my thoughts right now so what better way than to try and figure out ao3!

i have no idea what my brain is doing right now but its a jumbled mess and i dont know where my thoughts begin or end, its pretty annoying and i dont really have a way to focus properly when im like this. i would draw, but i usually dont have the motivation to do so if i cant find an idea or set of ideas i can work with.

but i guess i could try to draw whatever comes to mind til i fall asleep, which usually organizes my thoughts so i dont take an hour to respond to certain things due to my inability to properly focus on one specific thing and ignoring everything else. noises help, but not as much as it helps me to calm down.

this is kinda cool, and a step up from wattpad cause it looks pretty and gives you specific options according to things your looking for and allows you to seperate notes from the actual story, its nice, although im still gonna keep wattpad cause there are some actually good stories on there, though im the x reader type so my options are kinda meh-


End file.
